coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pascal11
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Amy Barlow 2004.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Karen2310 (talk) 23:01, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Edit summaries Please could you give an "Edit Summary" in the box provided for each and every change that you make to the pages. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:45, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Lauren (2016) Yes, that's fine. I'll lower the protection on the page now. It was only done because we'd had about 5 or 6 people (including one registered) keep creating it with what could only be described as very scant information (at best), so to save having to delete it each and every time, the page got given high protection. I know there's absolutely no issue at all with your article writing, but just make sure the page is completed: ie. an infobox (with image and all dates etc), a list of appearance section, defaultsort and relevant categories. Many thanks. Karen2310 (talk) 20:39, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Infobox amendments Hi there. All future amendments to character infoboxes should now be backed up by a source (either name of publication or episode number - whichever is applicable) in the edit summaries. I've just done this with your addition of the first set of twins appearing as Lily Platt; but since so many errors, misinterpretation and guesswork has crept in and come under scrutiny recently, a genuine source should now be given. Many thanks. Karen2310 (talk) 19:27, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :I'd noticed the same on Wikipedia too about 'Brooke', but didn't want to add it here - just in case. If you want to carry on digging, feel free to do so! Karen2310 (talk) 20:02, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Harry Platt Hi there. It might be just as well going with your gut feeling for now, since I think it could take some time to get sources. To be honest, I've not paid too close attention, but as you say, there are usually frequent casting changes in these instances. Regards, Karen2310 (talk) 23:42, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Daryl Parkins Please advise your source for the characters surname?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:57, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry - forget the question. I see that you have quoted the source. Thank you. --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 06:48, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Rewording Hi Pascal, Just a note to say thank you for the improvements you're making to the wording on some of the pages - they're much appreciated! --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:33, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Stillbirths Thanks, Pascal. I must admit that I am (thankfully) not expert enough in this area to make a judgement myself and agree with you that it should be open to debate, though I do like your offered suggestion. As you have summarised the position perfectly enough, could you copy your arguments over to the forum section to start others having their say? Thanks again.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:25, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Email Message sent on the email provided.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 15:06, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Uncredited Hope, Joseph and Ruby Are all these additional uncredited appearances going to be added to their pages in time? Xx-connor-xX (talk) 20:50, March 17, 2018 (UTC) :Have you kept a record of how many uncredited appearances each character has done? I think it would be fascinating to know the numbers, especially for the likes of little Hope and Ruby. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 17:17, March 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you, you’re doing good work so I’m glad you’ve kept record. I hope that when you’re finished a discussion can be raised whether the appearances should be included on their LOAs. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 19:48, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Thank you Hi, just a note to say a very heartfelt "thank you" for all you have done on this site on the research for the babies and infant cast listings on the programme. It is an invaluable and much appreciated contribution and I am in awe of some of the stuff that you have found out! Also thank you for continuing your work and not just "dropping off the radar". I hope we don't give you too many problems when we create new episode pages and forget to notice the appearances. I have you in mind each time I spot a baby or small child on the screen and very much don't want to let you down!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:08, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, I'll remove the protection for 21st August. Yeah, emails are fine!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 17:51, September 3, 2019 (UTC)